Drivers of electric vehicles, especially drivers that recently purchased the electric vehicle, can experience a phenomenon known as “range anxiety.” Range anxiety is the fear of running out of battery charge before reaching the driver's destination. The range of an electric vehicle is based on the charge of the battery and the amount of power consumed while driving the vehicle. However, power consumption while driving can vary. Electric vehicles determine a range estimate to inform drivers whether the electric vehicle has enough charge to get a destination. Inaccurate estimates may cause driver frustration and anxiety.